fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Stardust (S2)
Stardust is a superior fusion element. It requires Space And Crystal. Stardust can be quite Fast And apply special debuffs. When it comes to support, Especially when running, This element can do the trick for a hit n' run. Statistics Damage: High Defense: Average Speed: Average Mana Cost Average: Excellent CD Average: Nice Range: Decent Spells (AoE) '''Jovian Phlebotomy ''"The user uses their cursor to create a star, That traps opponents and a tendril will flow from the users arm, To absorb the star leeching a high amount of Stamina and restoring a small amount of mana to the user"'' * The user creates a small whirl of sparkling and glowing of nebula dust that implodes into a star, Opponents captured take 24 DoT with an interval of 0.2s per tick, Until the star forms (taking 2s) Then out of the users arm flows a small purple glowing tendril or ray that absorbs the star, Leeching 500 stamina from all inside, Regenerating 50 stamina and 25 mana per person to the user. $M: 300 | CD: 12 | A: 250% spiky shield diameter | R: max fuming whack distance |$ '''(Blast) '''Star-Soul Fragments ''"The user gains the stardust staff, To summon crystals from the earth, Infused with celestial magic, to fly at the cursor, commanded by the staff, Causing multiple shards to erupt around the impact site"'' * The user gains a staff, as 5 white glowing shards rise from the ground around them, Then the user directs them with their staff at their cursor. The shards fly as if the user struggles to maintain control over them, But on impact they will each deal 128 damage, and cause 3 translucent cyan shards to erupt around them, Each dealing 9 damage. Each cyan shard inflicts a 5% speed decrease. Deals a 250 recoil if all the white shards hit $M: 250 | CD: 8 | S: 1.8x light bullets | A: 1.1x normal combustion$ '''(Bullets) '''Epoch Raid ''"The user becomes a nebula of the past revealing old stars that fly at the cursor, Creating a mini universe that attacks nearby players"'' * The user's body turns into stardust, revealing 7 very bright glowing red stars, That each fly towards the cursor with tails. These tails do not disappear until landing, And on impact it explodes into 8 mini orbs that move around as if on atomic orbitals (similar to a gyroscope) At least 6 times before ending. The user will then reform his or her self back to normal. $M: 333 | CD: 4 | DMG: 20 (big orb) 4 (little orbs) | A(per explosion/gyroscope zone): gravity field | S: Glaze |$ '''(TP) '''Nebulae Anatomy ''"The user transforms into a nebula as the user clicks on a player to stalk them. On the way, The user can aim towards opponents to attack them"'' * The user explodes into purple, yellow, magenta colored nebula dust or stardust with small little blue crystal-shards around it. The user, before transforming would have to click on an opponent within a certain range. Then they would slowly drift to them. In the meantime the user can move anywhere freely, But CANNOT move backwards while flying. The user can also cling onto other opponents for 5s. Each cling results in a 20 mana and stamina aftermath leech. Once the final cling has been conducted, The spell ends. $M: 245 | CD: 7 | DoT: 400 total | S: 75% fire blast | A: vine trap | Max Duration: 10.1s |$ '''(Ultimate) Shimmering Beginning "The user uses ancient power to re-create the big bang, that resets time on effected players" * The user levitates while being surrounded in a massive circulating yellow and red dust cloud, with small little white shards. It slowly implodes into a white star, Captured opponents screen's become gray like Time ult's effect. Then a massive explosion occurs with white dust, expanding to hells core explosion size. All captured opponents have their stats reset to 50 in an instant for a short period of time. (20s) $M: 1000 | CD: 50(after duration) | A(of capturing): Illusion Ult 1.2x | Delay Before Cast: 2s$ Trivia * Shimmering Beginning has the lowest cooldown out of all ultimates